


battered and broken

by eirene_underthesun



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, BAFTA Awards, F/M, Graphic Rape, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Power Imbalance, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Sexual Coercion, Threats of Violence, predatory behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-10-26 04:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17739095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eirene_underthesun/pseuds/eirene_underthesun
Summary: Rey was doing her best to avoid her co-star Kylo Ren at the BAFTAs, but he finally caught up to her at the after-party. She expected an awkward conversation, but instead got much more.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, Kylo rapes Rey here. Full stop, no question. Please read the tags and leave now if that bothers you.
> 
> There is also an element of coercion as he is a bigger star than her, so if the power dynamics and imbalance in Hollywood bothers you (or is too close to real/possible situations) - please do not read this.
> 
> For the rest of you still reading, please let me know what you think!

"Have you seen Johnson around?"

Rey froze when she heard his voice outside the club, walking faster and pulling her agent close to her. It was Ren's voice, her former co-star and not the guy she wanted to see on a night like this. The BAFTAs were a dream come true, she had never been invited as a nominee, and to  _ win  _ was extraordinary.

Kylo won for his role as well, her co-star - them being present together sparked a new round of internet speculation about their status as a couple. She was beginning to suspect it was of his own design, but everyone liked the reclusive Kylo Ren with the newcomer Rey Johnson.

Everyone except Rey, of course.

The club hosting the after party was loud, the music vibrating around her; there were far too many people for her liking, but her agent insisted on making an appearance if only for a half hour. And then he was there, which should have been a coincidence, but she didn't trust it with him. He was too intense for her, always staring at her with those dark eyes, constantly waiting for her at her trailer even when he wasn't scheduled.

Every time he asked her to lunch or dinner or some other social event, she declined. And each time she watched the shadow flicker across his face, mood darkening from amiable and pensive to threatening.

In the club, as she nursed her cold water, trying to keep up with some of the conversations even though it was impossible with the music being so loud, she felt his eyes on her. His presence was unmistakable, not just tall but broad-shouldered and striking. Mussed hair that brushed his chin, that she had enjoyed and daydreamed about until she had to work with him.

Half an hour in, she looked for her agent to rescue her, but they weren't anywhere she could see; Rey had to get away from everyone, but the front was just as crowded with fans. She ducked behind some velvet hanging cloth and found a door to an empty back hallway and sighed in relief at its emptiness if not its silence.

Fingers brushed against her bare shoulders and she screamed, "Hello Rey."

Kylo's face held no warmth, only placid calculation as he watched her gape at him in shock, her hand pressed against her chest.

"Kylo, you scared me! What are you doing here?"

He didn't respond, simply took a few steps towards her and she backed up against the concrete wall. Her heart was hammering and she knew she should scream, but his body pressed her so tight she couldn't breathe.

"I'm glad you came, Rey. I've been waiting," and she couldn't even ask the question because he slapped a huge hand across her mouth and dragged her off the wall and towards some closet she hadn't noticed. Rey finally found her voice and screamed, her legs digging into the floor uselessly; his hand covered half of her face, screams muffled. He dragged her, hissing as her nails scratched his arms.

"Fucking bitch," he cursed as he threw her to the ground in the room, turning to close the door. Rey screamed as she launched herself at him when he flipped the deadbolt. The last time she touched him was she ripped at his hair, the only thing she could grab in her rage.

Kylo grips her arms and shoves her to the ground, and Rey felt the horror and reality of the situation crash through. He was  _ mad  _ and twice her size, and the futility of her situation began to set in as tears built up. He looked down at her, panting. Rey saw the outline of a very thick and hard cock against his tuxedo pants and screamed again.

He grinned at the noise as he knelt over her, and she wailed harder, terrified at how much he was enjoying this. Why had no one ever mentioned this? Was it just her?

Large hands gripped her wrists as his body pressed hers into the floor, the scent of old stereo equipment melding with his cologne, making her gag through her tears. Rey forced herself to look at him, his face hovering inches above her, the dark gaze that she had once crushed on now bending and biting her neck. She wailed, her legs kicking on either side of him as he pressed his hard erection into her, terror threatening to paralyze her.

"Settle down, Rey," his voice was stern, breathy - from exertion or arousal she was scared to think about. "I just need this. You were so perfect, turning me down every time. I knew I would rape you from the moment I saw you, and your refusals just fueled my fantasies."

He shifted the grip on her wrist to one hand, her shoulders aching, and pushed her priceless designer dress up around her hips. Rey screamed and hiccupped, her tears and terror making it hard to breathe as she felt cold fingers probing her. She tried kicking her legs and forcing him to roll over, but the sheer size of his body destroyed any hope.

The only thing that would save her was someone hearing her, and as he ripped her underwear she swallowed, trying to gather enough breath and wherewithal for a piercing scream.

"Please don't do this," she begged him as his teeth sank into her neck and sucked furiously, fingers roughly pinching her clit and making her flinch. He pulled away and Rey thought perhaps this had all been to scare her, make her regret his rejections, but the clink of his belt unbuckling made her sob again.

Kylo licked the tears creasing the edges of her eyes as she felt him pulled his zipper down, freeing his cock.

"Rey, my darling," he said easily, in a voice that sent more shivers down her spine, as she felt the head of his dick being positioned at her entrance. "You don't get it yet, do you?"

Without another word, he thrust into her barely wet cunt, the friction and size of him forcing a blood curdling scream out of her throat. Kylo groaned, panting and licking her throat as he pulled out and fucked into her again. His free hand grabbed her throat, pressing her pulse point just slightly and making her screams weaken slightly.

After a few hard thrusts into her burning pussy, Rey was sure she was bleeding as it became slightly more slick. She wailed with every thrust and he whispered in her ear, "I like it when you scream, Rey. Let's see how loud you get."

The confession shut her up and he got angry, slapping her face hard, "Scream, bitch. No one will come for you. And if they do, they won't say a god damn thing. I could ruin their careers."

His balls slapped against her with another hard thrust, pushing her up across the floor a few more inches, "Just like I'll ruin yours if you ever say anything. But you don't care as much about that, do you? Sweet Rey Johnson, everyone's sweetheart."

It wasn't an image she had chosen, but the press loved how she defended her friends in the media and on the internet. "What would you do if they disappeared, Rey? Would you cry and scream for them, too?"

The threat was implicit and her throat constricted as the hysteria overtook her and she screamed and cried and babbled, "No please, don't hurt them. Please, please, please…"

He let her wrists go and spread her legs even further apart, gripping her hips to fuck even harder, "Fuck, keep begging, that's my girl. Let me hear that voice of yours."

She could barely understand what he was asking, locked in the terror for her friends, the raw cunt being battered, the deep bite marks on her neck, and what was surely blood trickling down her thighs. Her eyes glazed over and her limbs went numb, and still he fucked her as if she was a rag doll, pushing and pulling her hips to his.

He groaned and pulled all the way out, and she saw him stare at her bruised cunt, stroking his engorged cock. He pulled out his phone, and took dozens of pictures as he pulled his hand up and down, "Such a pretty cunt, it'll look even better tomorrow when the bruises appear."

Rey sobbed, praying to whoever was listening that this would be the last time, that he would never see those bruises. He found a good picture and flipped the phone over, "Don't you think it's gorgeous? It's by far the best cunt I've ever fucked, Rey. You should be proud."

The picture was disgusting, Rey's tear-streaked face and bitten neck, her green dress pushed up to expose a red and raw pussy, glistening with slick. She sobbed when she realized the liquid she had felt was not blood, but arousal; horrified, she screamed futilely again, begging him to end it.

Kylo simply shrugged and rolled her over onto her stomach, lifting her hips; her body had become pliable in her horror, all fight gone out. She still screamed and whimpered, but her throat was hoarse. Kylo didn't seem to mind though.

A large hand pressed her face into the ground, cheek scraping the floor as she felt his cock thrust into her again. It felt like being ripped apart all over again from this angle, Kylo's hips forcing her knees to spread apart so he hit deeper with each stroke. He seemed determined, but she couldn't understand what, her tears mixing with the dirt and dust on the ground.

"Please, Kylo," she wasn't even sure what she was begging for, but she kept crying out with each thrust. Surely someone must have heard by now, the echoes of her scream weren't music - no one would mistake her wails for normal after-party sex. But the realization that Kylo was right, no one was coming for her, struck her hard.

She had no time to mourn, because Kylo pressed her lower back down even more and bottomed out and Rey winced and yelped, "Yes, there it is. Fuck yeah, do it again."

He had hit her cervix, that was his goal, she realized with horror. Each time he hit it she wailed, and his jerks became more erratic and his balls hit her clit with each hard thrust in such a way that she felt her cunt flutter and clench.

"Oh interesting, need more baby?" She shook her head and tried to crawl away from him even as he was buried deep in her, not wanting him to do whatever it was he was thinking. His laugh made her shudder and pant; she was sure she was hyperventilating as she clawed at the floor, fingers beginning to bleed. It was all so futile, he was too strong and too large to overpower; his hand moved from her back to her clit and began a rhythmic pattern that matched each stroke and hit of her cervix.

Each thrust left her wincing and winded, but the blood and pleasure rushing to her clit pulsed and made her cunt squeeze with the build-up of pressure.

Rey felt paralyzed, her voice and cries going away, hearing nothing but Kylo's harsh breathing and inhuman grunts as he buried himself inside of her. To her horror, the pleasure crested and her entire body went rigid and spasmed around him.

"What a little whore you are, getting off on being raped," he thrust a few more times and then spurts of hot come hit her. She had never experienced it before and felt numb as her cunt milked his cock of each stream. "Filthy animal."

He pulled out and slapped her bare ass, Rey heard more pictures being taken, but she couldn't even bring herself to collapse on the floor. Kylo zipped and buckled his pants in silence, and a few minutes passed before Rey heard her screams again. She was certain her voice was gone entirely, vocal cords raw, and then she fell to her side and looked up.

Kylo was standing there, clothes tucked in as if he hadn't just brutally raped his co-star. His phone was in his hand and the sounds of wet skin slapping  against skin mixed with screams of terror filled the storage room again.

He had taped it all, she realized with horror. But why?

"We'll need a proper soundtrack, next time," he looked at her and smiled, answering her silent question. He locked the phone and squatted over her, pressing his hand to her in a mocking gesture of comfort. "Your screams were exquisite, Rey. I hope the next girl is half as good as you."

And then he turned to unlock the door, leaving it wide open as he walked down the hallway without a care in the world, leaving Rey with his cum leaking onto her thighs and designer dress, ripped panties in the corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come chat on twitter! https://twitter.com/eirene_fics


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah I didn't know there would be a second part either, but here we are. warnings still apply.
> 
> I added a few more tags that are probably appropriate, as always tell me if I missed some.

Rey curled up on her large bed barely an hour later, stripped off all offending clothing; her dress was ripped off as soon as she entered the safety of her private home, but she resisted the temptation to set it on fire. Her agent barely even noticed her withdrawn zombie state as she demanded they leave, only commenting on her odd choice in neck covering and her decision to let  her hair down.

It covered his marks, but she couldn't find a voice to say anything. Her agent jabbered on and on about how everyone was a buzz about her win and Kylo's, how good they would look together. Rey only nodded and stared out at the black sky, devoid of stars that seemed to mock her.

There, curled inward and covered in blankets, Rey replayed the horror of the night over and over again. He seemed to know exactly what he was doing, he must have done something like this before - was it something well known? Why had no one warned her? But she knew why. If they felt even a tenth of the terror she did, she knew why they kept their silence. It was more than professional concerns - Kylo acted so casually that it was clear he had the power to keep people silent, brutally if necessary.

Hours into her frozen and silent vigil, she finally passed out from exhaustion.

* * *

A ping from her phone brought her out of her dead slumber and Rey cursed her past self for leaving it on to charge. She leaned over to grab it, wincing from the pain coming from between her legs, the blatant reminder of what Kylo had done to her.

It was almost noon, but that wasn't what alarmed her - the text was from an unknown number and as she read it her brow creased.

_ Good morning, Rey. _

Her fingers shook as she asked the question, regretting even engaging in conversation as it sent.

Moments later, a picture popped up and she whimpered at the sight of her exposed and used vagina from last night. The phone dropped from her hand as she lost her grip, anger she thought had forsaken her came roaring back as she ripped the lamp off the table and smashed it to the ground with a feral scream.

Rey had never been prone to fits of rage, but anyone who saw her right then would have her shipped to a psych ward for observation. Anything that wasn't nailed down in her room was thrown against the floor or wall, the pain between her legs fueling her as she ripped off paintings from the wall and kicked them in.

Glass shards were everywhere, digging into her feet and making them bleed, but she didn't care. All that mattered was she finally got to destroy something, fight something.

"Aww, was someone preparing for my arrival? I do love a mess," the voice sent shivers down her spine and she turned to see an all-too-casual Kylo leaning against the doorframe in jeans and a shirt that fit him perfectly. Rey snarled, hating that she didn't immediately loathe anything he wore.

"No voice today, hmm?" He walked towards her calmly, "That's to be expected. You sang so well for me last night." Fingers ghosted down her throat and she slapped them away, his eyes burning into hers.

"How did you get in here?" Rey ground out, voice sore and shaking with the effort.

He grinned and grabbed her hair, pulling him closer to her; she struggled, but could barely budge from his grip. He bent down and to her surprise, kissed her - so gently, she found herself leaning into it before remembering this was the man who had raped her barely twelve hours ago.

"Your agent was very accommodating, gave me your code when I said I wanted to continue our conversation from last night," he whispered against her lips and she trembled.

Rey made a mental note to fire the entire team when he was done with her. Because she knew what was coming, there was no doubt in her mind. He was psychotic.

"I thought you were done with me," she couldn't stop the question from being asked, unsure why she cared. But he came back to her and she had to know why.

He walked her backwards to her bed and pushed her down, stripping her of the oversized t-shirt that was the only thing she could bring herself to put on when she returned. He bent down and picked up straps she hadn't seen before and she pushed up and away from him, back hitting the headboard.

"I told you I would be back to admire my handiwork," he said simply as he divided up the straps. Four of them. Rey swallowed.

He didn't seem concerned with her movements away from him as he grabbed her legs and tugged them down as if she were a doll, spreading her legs and securing them to each corner of the bed. There was no more fight in Rey, curiosity the only dominant feeling as he locked her wrists in the same fashion.

He pushed off the bed and came to stand in front of her, looking down at her bruised flesh as he unbuttoned his jeans, stripping naked. He was taking his time with her this time, she realized with horror; both of them naked, his cock heavy and bouncing off his thighs as he walked to the edge of the bed with his phone.

"How many women have you raped?" She finally asked the question that had been burning in her mind, ashamed that it even mattered. He paused taking pictures as he hovered over her bruised pussy to look up at her and she swallowed nervously.

"Is someone jealous?" He asked, real curiosity in his voice. He bent down and licked along the bruises he left on her pussy lips and raw cunt, making soft groans that made her shift her hips towards him, hating herself with every inch she moved. "Oh Rey, you really are special. I knew you would be."

He whispered the words against her clit, lips brushing it as he spoke before he pulled away. He didn't seem to mind that she wasn't fighting or screaming like before, and she couldn't figure out why; or why she should even care. He was a psychopath, wasn't that more than enough?

"That's it, Rey, just relax. Rest that sweet voice of yours," he ran his hands up her stomach to her breasts, making her shiver - but with fear or a sick need, she couldn't tell. He picked up a speaker from the bag he had brought, setting it on the cleared off bedside table. A long minute of presses on his phone, and the room filled with the sound of her being dragged through the hallway.

Tears came unbidden to her eyes as she listened to how she had kicked and tried to scream, the sound of her being pushed to the ground. The door being locked.

"Please don't do this," she begged again, quiet and shaking as she listened to her underwear being ripped. But his eyes had glazed over at the sound of her struggle, and he licked her tears from her face. He was gripping his cock so hard the tip swelled red; Rey saw the pre-cum oozing out of it and swallowed.

The sobs and wails surrounded her as he moved between her legs, a thumb rubbing her clit roughly; Rey shifted on the bed, her knees straining to spread even farther apart.

"Look at you, opening wide for me," he cooed. "Eager to get raped again?"

He lined up his cock and she felt it prob her bruised cunt and whimpered, but he didn't push inside. Instead, he leaned down and whispered in her ear, "The screams turn you on, don't they Rey?"

Kylo didn't ask for answer, just fucked into her and she gasped as she realized she was wet; was he right? He pulled out and shoved into her again, and she was horrified by the feeling - as if her trembling had been from feeling empty and now all was right as he sheathed himself to the hilt and panted in her ear.

Her chorus of no's and begging streamed from the speaker and it was as if it was some other person being brutally raped, not her. He grunted and jerked on top of her, their bodies smacking into each other as she listened to the gurgling and whimpers.

When the screams became piercing, he seemed reenergized, shoving up on his elbows, fucking her so hard her body shifted up on the bed, tugging uncomfortably on her ankles. Each press of his hips into hers burned and ached at the intrusion, legacy of his previous abuse on her body.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," he grunted in her ear as the wailing and crying reached its peak. Rey rolled her hips into his with each thrust, which made him more frantic. "Yeah baby, listen to yourself whine, what a fucking bitch you were. So perfect."

His words burned her core, and for one long moment as she fell off the edge of sanity, her body freezing against his as she came hard, she understood it. The soft noises of terror, the crying, the full on screams. It was a heady mixture of stimuli.

"Jesus Rey, such a slut," he said in awe as he felt her cunt clench his cock, and he went still as the orgasm was ripped from his body. The spurts of warm cum inside her don’t surprise her this time, and she nearly welcomes the feeling. Kylo bites her nipple hard, making her scream as he tugs and roughly squeezes it between his teeth. Marking her even more.

He leaves bites all over her skin and other nipple, on the side of her stomach, her hips. His mocking version of kisses.

Kylo doesn't let her go, taking more thorough pictures of her body this time, spreading her open with his fingers to take shots of her bruised black and blue cunt dripping with his cum.

He kisses the inside of her thigh and then looks at her, "You would make an excellent girlfriend." He watched the horror sink into her face and grinned. "I'm glad you agree, I'll have our agents work it out then. It'll be so good for your career, and we'll have  _ so  _ much fun."

Rey felt the shame burn inside her, "I don't think I'll be your  _ anything." _

"She speaks!" He smiled, but it was sinister and dark and made her regret it. "Do you think I don't know how to rape someone anonymously, Rey? That I don't know everything about your precious friends - Finn, Rose, Poe, Kaydel?"

He leaned down and kissed her jaw before whispering, "Do you think I don't know how to ruin them?"

Rey shivered, imagining sweet Rose being threatened and possibly raped. She clenched her jaw, refusing to admit how successful his threats were. She would do anything to protect her friends.

"There's no need to feel jealous, darling," she hated that Kylo suspected anything like that, but before she could disagree he shoved two fingers deep into her sore cunt and she screamed, half in surprise and half in pain. "You're the only person I've ever had twice. You should feel flattered."

Her stomach fluttered at the confession and her face twisted, "I don't care, you're a fucking psychotic monster."

He smirked as he undid her straps and packed his bag, "Yes I am, but you're a possessive little cunt."

Kylo smacked her stomach and she kicked her leg out and connected with his face, earning a surprised grunt from him and a deep satisfaction that she had hurt him in some way.

But he didn't retaliate, only smiled and winked, "See? You do love it."

* * *

Weeks later, so long that she was hopeful he had forgotten about her and his promise to arrange a few staged dates for their 'relationship', she received another text from that damn unknown number.

Her curiosity overrode her good sense and she opened it to find another video, this time all she could see was a woman's bare back, apparently passed out and unresponsive. Rey heard him grunting as his cock came into view, rubbing furiously until he spilled all over the comatose woman's body. The video clicked off and she read the simple message

_ Miss you. _

She couldn't stop the deep pit in her stomach that twisted with pleasure at the thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come say hi! https://twitter.com/eirene_fics


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprise! I did another chapter.
> 
> reminding you of the tags, specifically voyeurism (Kylo - briefly - fucks another woman here). I've also added asphyxiation to the mix!

She spent the next few days in abject terror, rejecting all the calls from Finn and Rose, who were unfortunately still on the other side of the country. There was no way she could tell them what was happening after all these weeks. Not if it would endanger them. And it would - Kylo had made certain she wouldn't forget that, sending random pictures of them every now and then from that damned unknown number.

Curled up on her bed, she wondered where she could go from there - he was obsessive, but had left her physically alone for the past few weeks. Perhaps he was traveling, but Rey pushed all rationalizations aside - he was not worth it. All that mattered was she was alone.

Paralyzingly so.

A knock at the door made her body jolt and then freeze, praying whoever it was would go away. It had to have been someone with the gate code, they hadn't buzzed. That left two people - Kylo or her agent.

Who she was certain she was about to fire after giving Kylo Ren her gate code that allowed him to enter her  _ private  _ residence - all because he had charmed her into believing he and Rey were an item. If that was really all it was - Rey shivered at the possibility that the agent was complicit in his horrible behavior. But it wouldn't be the first time someone high up had been allowed a lot of…latitude.

"Rey! Open this door right now," the voice of her agent reverberated from the front door, and her body relaxed ever so slightly. It hadn't been him.

Slowly, she rolled off the bed, dressed in the same shorts and shirt she had been wearing for the past three days. Her bruises had finally healed, but it was hard to look at herself in the mirror still - wash herself. She felt abjectly violated and haunted by the idea that she had orgasmed for her rapist. A few times.

The banging on her door continued as she stumbled into the foyer and unlocked both deadbolts, swinging the overly-wide door open and staring at the woman who had enabled him, unknowingly or not.

"What do you want?" the bite in her voice was something she couldn't stop, the rage that had built below the surface was out of control at this point.

The agent sniffed and stepped inside without an invitation, her nose turning up at the actress' disheveled look.

"I see you've been letting yourself wallow while Kylo has been off doing more press work," Rey gaped at her before realizing that the woman still thought they were  _ dating. _

She thought Rey was sad he was away, and she laughed bitterly. "I don't give a fuck about Kylo Ren."

"Well that's not what I hear," she pushed forward excitedly, apparently deciding not to press the issue about her appearance. "He's positively  _ raved  _ about you to me - his agent and I think it would be best for you two to go public at this point."

Her eyes screwed shut and she took a deep breath as she moved into the kitchen to make a cup of coffee, needing the biting sting of it over her favored tea.

"Anyway," the voice followed her, unperturbed. "He's back home and suggested a night out tonight - we would arrange some light photographers to be present outside the restaurant, but you wouldn't have to say anything just yet."

The silence stretched, only the sound of the Keurig brewing her coffee filled it; Rey stared blankly at her phone, watched it light up and reveal a picture. Rose, Finn, and her smiling brightly at the top of a mountain, cheeks flushed with exertion. Quickly replaced by the velvet tones of Kylo's threats.

_ Do you think I don't know how to ruin them? _

She knew he did, just as she knew that even though they weren't in Hollywood his influence extended far beyond it - his mother was a  _ Senator  _ for crying out loud.

A shaky breath later, she agreed.

"Fine, arrange it."

* * *

They pulled up to the restaurant, a small dark place that must cater to privacy more than fine dining, but still there were the photographers her agent had promised would be there. Rey gripped her dress, nervously looking at the man beside her. His driver had picked her up first, probably to prolong her fear, being in his control longer than absolutely necessary.

"Time to go, Rey," he smirked and watched the panic wash over her face as she stared at him unblinking. His fingers trailed down her cheek and wrapped around her throat, squeezing ever so slightly, eyes intent and locked on. "Don't forget to smile, sweetheart. We're giving them everything they want."

She shuddered and he gave her no time to respond as he opened the door and flashes immediately started going off. Rey was fucked.

* * *

"Have you missed me?" he asked once the waitress took their drink order. The place was quiet, but it wouldn't have mattered much to her anyway. All she could hear was the blood rushing through her head, muffling most sounds.

But not his voice, it was as if he had a direct line into her mind that he tapped into whenever he felt like it.

"No," she grit out, finally grabbing hold of the anger that made her feel alive and functioning. She wanted to be the woman who had kicked him in the face after the second time. "How's the bruise on your face?"

Kylo rubbed his jaw as his eyes sparked with lust, "It was exquisite. I loved your passion."

He took her hand in a gesture that would seem romantic to anyone who happened to be watching them, "But I loved your screams more."

The fingers that had wrapped around her wrist squeezed firmly as she tried subtly to pull away, but he didn't let his frustration at her movements show. Kylo simply held on so tightly her hand started to go numb, only releasing her when the waitress came to fill their water glasses.

"You do that quite elegantly," his voice was charming as he flashed the young woman a smile that turned Rey's stomach. How many women had gone with him willingly to bed - did he only sleep with them? The waitress blushed at his compliment and subconsciously flicked her hair to the side. "Grace is a lost treasure, you have it in spades."

They had a small conversation that Rey tuned out, her mouth going dry as her mind bounced between all the possibilities. Was this how predators operated?

When she finally came back to the present, the young woman was gone and Kylo's eyes were piercing as if he could read everything she was thinking. It sent shivers down her spine and she placed her hands in her lap, fearing he would use them against her again.

"The first time I saw you was when we met for the first table read," he said suddenly and Rey cursed herself for being even slightly interested in whatever he had to say. "You were wearing some ridiculous sundress that I fantasized about ripping off of you the entire time."

He leaned back in his chair, their table far away from all the others in a small dark corner where no one could hear them speak. The wine he had ordered passed his lips and she watched his mouth move as it swirled, savoring the taste. Relishing it.

Rey rubbed her hands against her bare arms, suddenly cold under his stare and the casual way he spoke about wanting to rape her.

"You were irresistible - I had to have you," his voice was low, possessive, and she remembered how he had relentlessly stalked her on set, always trying to get her to stay in his trailer or go somewhere after shooting.

Nothing had felt right about it, and she hated that she hadn't warned anyone - or brought protection when he was around. But maybe they already knew, which was worse.

"Most women enjoy having me, you know," he drawled, as if she should feel lucky he had fucked her at all. "You're no different, though - are you Rey? Just another whore whose cunt aches for my cock. Did you like the video I sent you, sweetheart?"

The worst part of his words were how she shifted on the seat, feeling her body's involuntary response - the slight tingling that nearly brought her to tears. Why did she like what he said? She had barely been able to move after that night, taking vicodin just to take the edge off the pain her body was in. But here she was, in his thrall.

"No," she whispered. But he knew she was lying, could see it in the way he smirked as his eyes trailed to where the table covered the rest of her body.

"I have a present for you after this," he slipped in casually after their food had been delivered. "You'll be staying with me tonight, of course."

Her hands shook as she tried to grasp the silverware to eat something, anything to feel normal under his predatory gaze. There was nothing in the world she wanted less than whatever twisted present he got for her, but the memory of listening to her recorded screams as he worked her body under his slid unbidden into her mind and she cursed.

* * *

The moment the door to his house snapped behind them, closing her off from her only possible savior - his driver - she swallowed her fear, forcing herself not to lose it this time in front of him. He had made it clear he liked her screams and cries, so she wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

He said nothing, the wordless command for her to follow him as he walked to the back of the house, standing in front of a bare wall next to his bedroom as he turned towards her.

"I'm expecting someone, so you'll be in here until I'm done," he pressed a spot on the wall and a door clicked open, showing a square room the size of a walk in closet. The only thing in it was a chair with straps.

"No way in hell, prick," she backed away as he stalked towards her, gripping her wrists. Rey kicked and struggled against him, stomping on his feet whenever she could, but she was truly no match for him. The muscles in his arms and legs tightened around her as he pulled her against him.

"We talked about this, Rey," he dragged her backwards, her feet kicking wildly in the air, and forced her into the chair. Strands of his hair matted against his forehead and she saw his ears peeking from behind the strands, cursing herself for even noticing. "You get a front seat to the show, I know how much you liked my video - I thought you might enjoy a live version."

Her heart hammered, "Please don't do this, you have me why do you need to do this? I've complied."

His hands wrenched her arms tight against the back of the chair frame as he moved lower, wrapping tightly around her ankles.

"It will be…educational," is all he said as he stood up, watching her face as she attempted to hold back tears. His hands touched her face and she jerked away, unwilling to lean into his touch. "I wonder if she'll cry like you did."

Rey let out a whimper as his fingers fell to her neck, dancing along her clavicle as he left her alone, the door closing behind him. A clicking sound echoed and she knew she had been locked in, the only view she had a large tinted window looking in on a bedroom. She assumed it was his, but it looked empty.

Soulless.

She attempted to steady her breathing, feeling the panic sweep over her at the thought of what she might have to endure. It was just supposed to be a date, something for the internet to fawn over - the golden girl and a notorious recluse, finally getting together. Another way to control her, but in public this time. She was a fool to think he would ever stop, even though he had already had her more than the others.

Movement at the doorway made her sit up and she watched with wide eyes as Kylo walked backwards into the room, an easy smile on his face as he held some woman's hand. She didn't seem scared and Rey screamed at her to get away, but the woman must not have heard. Kylo turned towards the window and gave Rey a smirk, taunting her as the blonde pulled her dress down revealing her naked body.

The woman called his name and finally he turned away from Rey's hidden face, circling around the woman. Inspecting her, Rey realized with a jolt. Did he  _ buy  _ her?

He stopped behind the woman, rearranging so the front of her body was in full view of Rey, but she didn't notice - it must be tinted in some way. She could hear them when they spoke, but not when he whispered into the woman's ear. Teasing her.

Kylo's hands gripped the woman's breasts, pulling her close to his chest as he twisted and pinched them in a way that made Rey spasm with phantom pain. Her wrists pulled at the restraints as she struggled to free herself. He seemed unconcerned with the woman's cries of pain or pleasure, his eyes locked on the window where Rey sat watching, unable to do anything more than tighten the straps.

Hands roamed the stranger's body in a way that he had never done with Rey, almost lovingly - and she grit her teeth.

She was shoved onto the bed without any further pretense of foreplay, and Rey watched as the woman crawled backwards on it. Kylo stripped naked, causing a spike of annoyance in her mind, and gripped his half-hard cock. He pumped it a few times before flipping the woman onto her stomach, pulling her roughly on all fours.

Rey locked eyes with him as he rolled a condom on and she remembered with a spike of fear that he had never used one with her. He lined up, eyes still locked on the window into the secret room as he thrust into the woman - his mysterious guest.

He finally looked away and Rey watched with sick fascination as he roughly pulled the woman onto his cock over and over again, pushing her forward on to the bed as he knelt behind her. Red-faced, he leaned over the blonde and fucked with a desperation Rey couldn't understand, starting with control thrusts and then descending into a seemingly ragged rhythm, as if searching for something he couldn’t find. The woman cried out and moaned with his movements, but it only seemed to make him more furious.

The veins against his neck strained and Rey's body flushed with something she didn't want to name. The woman was  _ enjoying  _ herself, oblivious to what kind of man he really was. Not realizing that he had a woman strapped to a chair in the room next to them who was unsure of her fate after she left.

Minutes passed and the woman's body contorted with orgasmic pleasure, but Kylo was unrelenting. With a loud grunt he pulled out of her unceremoniously, stalking back and forth at the edge of the bed, hair wild. The woman asked what was wrong, but Kylo silenced her as he paced, exchanging furious glances with the secret window.

Rey watched with morbid fascination as he ripped the condom off, letting it drop to the floor. He began furiously stroking himself, staring into the dark window with an unhinged expression.

The blonde pushed off the bed and Rey screamed to back away, leave him alone and when her hand touched his arm he pulled away, punching the window with a force that surprised Rey. The woman backed away as he braced both hands against the top of the window, eyes calculating something Rey couldn't begin to understand. His breathing was loud enough that she heard it pipe into the room.

He was still hard, his dick red and engorged.

Eventually, he pushed away and threw the woman's dress at her, "Get out."

His voice was dead, emotionless, blank eyes staring at Rey. Once the woman left the room, she breathed once again, thankful she didn't have to watch any more.

The door's lock clicked again and she kept her eyes shut as she felt him enter the room.

The binders on her hands and feet were released without a word and he pulled her roughly against him, whispering hotly against her neck, "Did you enjoy the show?"

"Not particularly," the words slipped out, surprising both of them before he backhanded her, making her cry out. Rey remembered his frustrated grunts, the desperate tugs of his cock and finally opened her eyes. "It happens to every guy."

Whether that was what had happened to him or not, the implication sent him into a fury and he pushed her against the wall, her stomach and nipples rubbing against the rough fabric as he pushed her dress up and lifted her hips. His bare cock pushed into her and she groaned as her body widened to accommodate his girth.

The sound seemed to please him as he pinned the back of her neck with his forearm, pushing her cheek hard against the wall. She felt his thighs pushing up against hers as he fucked into her, lifting her with each thrust, hand pressing against her abdomen. Keeping her right where he needed her.

"How many women, Kylo?" she whispered as his grunts against her neck mixed with the sound of skin slapping.

"Jealous?" it was almost a purr, but Rey sensed the edge of desperation in him. She opened her mouth to reply, but the arm pinning her neck moved, wrapping his hand underneath her jaw.

"Shhh," was all he said as he began to slide his thumb and forefinger against the pulse of her neck, palm pressing against her throat. Her nails scratched the fabric of the walls as he trapped her body with his own, the only awareness she had was his cock in her and the increasing pressure around her throat.

Dark spots began to appear as she strained to breathe, scream, anything - but he wouldn't release her, simply cooing in her ear. His other hand moved to her clit, the spike of pleasure muted by her listless consciousness.

He kept her on the edge of both orgasm and clarity, the harsh breaths against her neck becoming her lifeline. Rey felt her cunt clench against his cock and his grip on her throat finally released, a burst of pleasure and stars rushing through her head as her body fluttered and twitched against him.

"Yes," his voice was hoarse as his movements became more out of control. "This is what I needed."

Rey could barely make out the words not meant for her ears, dazed from blood rush and orgasm, but finally he shouted and she felt the spurt of her come deep inside. As his body stilled, she realized she was shivering.

Her hands were still holding onto the wall as he dragged her to her knees with him, hot breath against her neck. She registered a faint kiss there as his fingers trailed down her back before pulling away.

"Fuck," was all she heard as his fist hit the wall and he left her there, door wide open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come say hi! https://twitter.com/eirene_fics


End file.
